1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an air-conditioning cushion assembly and more particularly to one into which air flow is transmitted by means of a vent pipe and a ventilation connecting holder and from which air flow is exhausted toward to the rider upon setting or lying thereon of the rider, wherein the air-conditioning cushion assembly is formed by means of the connection of a plurality of seat cushions. The seat cushion is comprised of two symmetrical pads firmly sealed together, which symmetrical pads are having symmetrical raising blocks respectively connected with one another by means of ventilation channels. The raising blocks each is having a cross slot and a center hole respectively made on the top surface, and comprising therein a flanged member and a spring with the flanged member supported by the spring to stop against the center hole. When one is sitting on the seat cushions, the flanged members are pressed down to provide a gap for exhausting of inner air toward the rider to let the rider feel comfortable. The cushion assembly may be connected to the exhaust hole of any air conditioning by means of a vent pipe and a ventilation connecting holder through VELCRO connection. The seat cushions each is having a plurality of vent hole connectors set around the side edge such that one seat cushion may be connected with another to flexibly form into an air-conditioning cushion assembly in size according to requirement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Regular indoor or car air-conditioning seat cushions are normally comprised of two pieces of hollow pads integrally made through shape forming process, which hollow pads are having a plurality of vent holes uniformly made on the outer surface for circulation therethrough of air flow supplied from an air conditioning. According to actual application, these conventional air-conditioning seat cushions are having various drawbacks including the following:
(1). Fixed structure, not changeable. The seat cushion is fixedly comprised of two pieces of hollow pads, not detachable, and is served as a seat for sitting not practical for use as an air-conditioning bed for sleeping
(2). Vent holes may be stopped while one is sitting thereon. Because the vent holes are integrally made with the body of the seat cushion during shape forming process, when one is sitting thereon a big area of the vent holes will be stopped by one's back and hip to interfere with the circulation of air. Therefore, one may have to continuously change the position when in use.
(3). Impractical to protect against dust or vermin. Because the vent holes are constantly opened and can not be closed up, dust and dirts or vermin tend to penetrate into the seat cushion, and because the fixed structure is not allowed to open for cleaning, the dust and dirts will be accumulated therein after a certain period of use.
(4). Uniformly releasing of air flow not achievable. Although the vent holes are uniformly distributed over the outer surface of the seat cushion, the air which is sent to circulate through the seat cushion is immediately passing therrthrough. Therefore, uniformly dispersing of air through the seat cushion can not be achieved.